Step Steve's are made for hugs
by hoshi'lite
Summary: When Rachel and Danny are distracted by another arguement Steve remembers someone important. Cuddles and adorable fluff ensues. M/M Established Relationship.


Written for: gunslingaaahhh's Cuddlefest 2011 (on JiveJournal)

I WROTE NEW FIC \O/ It's Unbeta'd and nothing terribly fantastic but it's a H50 fic that isnt 500 words long and it's not a song fic so I count that as progress :D

* * *

><p>"No! Damn it Rachel stop and Listen to me! Would you just wait a second? I-"<p>

Just as Steve thought another Friday another Rachel/Danny Argument; they had already been going for three quarters of an hour and it didn't appear to be stopping any time soon.

"Fine. Fiiiine! Rachel, I'm on my way there alright goodbye"  
>Steve glanced at Danny as he hung up the phone, waiting to be told where there was.<p>

"I need you to take me to Rachel's place babe."

"Ok well we'll just-"

"No. Please Steve I'm in no mood I just want to get there and get this over and done with before she makes any stupid decisions alright"

"Okay Danno" was all Steve said as he made the next right.

Fifteen minutes later they had pulled up in front of the house and Danny was climbing out of the car.

"Don't worry about sticking around; I dunno how long this is going to take" he said with a sigh, leaning through the Driver's side window.

"S'okay. I've got something to do to keep me entertained for the afternoon. Just give me a call when you're ready"

"Thanks babe" Danno glanced at the house, where Rachel stood glaring at the car, before leaning through the window and giving Steve a brief kiss goodbye "See you at home"

Dismissed for the afternoon, Steve watch as Danny, body full of tension, stalked towards to front door, obviously gearing for the continuation of his and his ex-wife's argument before backing out of the drive and making his way back to the main road.

Steve thoughts stayed on his partner has he drove at a maddening speed through the city. The argument was obviously intense if it had caused both Danny and Rachel to forget that Danny was supposed to pick Grace up from school that afternoon; something they were already late doing when the fight had started.

He pulled into the car park and immediately saw Gracie sitting on the front steps with what Steve assumes to be a teacher, obviously upset at not being picked up yet.

Steve quickly raced across the road and calling for her as he went. Her entire expression changed when she saw him and quickly raced down the stairs throwing herself into his open arms. Steve grinned and picked her up, squeezing her as he returned her hug.

After a brief discussion with her teacher has to who he was they made their way back to the car with Grace chatting away about how school was and what Tommy had done and Steve knew Danny was going hate the story of Tommy literally pulling her pig tails and what that would mean for the two eight year olds.

He made sure she was belted in properly before making their way back to Steve's house. Grace frowned when she noticed their direction.

"I'm supposed to go to mummy's this afternoon aren't I Step-Steve?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

Steve tried to think of something that wouldn't upset her before deciding on

"Your mummy and Danno had to talk about stuff this afternoon so I thought we could go home and have some smoothies while doing your homework then, if Danno isn't home by then we could go for a swim. How's that sound?"

Graces slight frown at hearing about her parents talking vanished in a flash at the mention of Smoothies and swimming and she hurriedly agreed.

A few hours later the sun was quietly setting as Grace and her Step-Steve sat on the Lanai sipping on more smoothies after swimming for hours. Steve was busy wondering how things were going with Danny when he felt tug at his leg.

Startled he looked down and saw Grace climbing into his lap before throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her back, curious as to where this had come from when Grace started mumbling into neck.

"You're worried about Danno too aren't you Step-Steve"

"Why do I need to worry about him? He's just with your mum"

"Whenever mummy and Danno have to talk Danno always leaves looking sad or angry. I don't like Danno to be sad or angry."

Steve smiled at how perceptive she was and squeezed her back and said

"Yeah, I don't like seeing him sad either."

After that they sat there, Grace cuddling into her Step-Steve until they heard the door bang open and Danno came racing through door.

"Steve? Grace?"

"Out here Danno" they called back together, Grace letting out a small giggle because of it.

When not only Danny but Rachel as well stepped through the back door Grace called out before either of her parents could say anything

"Have you finished talking yet? You missed a lot of fun this afternoon Danno! Step-Steve and I finished all my Homework and we went swimming and I helped him cook dinner and" she continued talking Happy from where she was still currently cuddling into Steve.

She and Rachel ended up staying for Dinner and when Steve closed the door after waving them off he found himself wrapped up in Danny's arms as the detective snuggled into him.

When he returned the embrace Danny mumbled into his chest

"I can't believe we forgot her. We freaked out. Called the school, all her friends and their parents before it hit me that you were trying to remind me that we had to pick her up. Sorry I snapped at you for it" He tightened his grip on Steve before he continued "Then we walk in here to find her cuddling you like a Teddy Bear. I swear if Rachel hadn't been here I would have joined her. Thank you for taking care of her"

Steve kissed the top of his head as he moved them to the couch where after some fumbling they laid down, Danny sprawled across Steve like a Blanket.

Steve smiled and said "That's what Step-Steve's are for you see; Helping with Homework, swimming and handing out lots of cuddles."

Danny chuckled into Steve's neck before leaning over and kissing him. He pulled away and got comfortable again before mumbling

"That they are babe that they are."


End file.
